


TogaFuka smut and other crap

by xXM0n0chromeNimbusXx



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: And other random TogaFuka prompts, Blow Jobs, Don't Read This, F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Smut, There's More Porn Coming Up!, please, this is just self-indulgent bs.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 18:36:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3299678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXM0n0chromeNimbusXx/pseuds/xXM0n0chromeNimbusXx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>TogaFuka fic-dumpster</p>
            </blockquote>





	TogaFuka smut and other crap

**Author's Note:**

> So, after listening to "Whore" by In This Moment, I was inspired to write a crapton of TogaFuka smut. Don't you fucking ask. I'm also gonna toss in some non-smut stuff in here. Enjoy!

Touko started to breathe heavily as she saw Byakuya on top of her.

"B-Byakuya-sama?" she said in-between breaths.

"This is what I wanted from you." he replied.

"I...I know. It's what I always wanted..."

Upon hearing those words, Byakuya kissed her passionately. He then reached under her skirt, playing with the elastic of her panties.

And with a flourish, he slipped them off of her.

He then moved up to her top, lifting it up so her breasts were exposed. He reached over to her back, unhooking her bra. He tossed it into an unknown corner of the bedroom.

( ♥ play this a few times. smuts bout to go down like the motherfuckin titanic https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pPT1hmQV_6Q ♥ )

He took his middle finger and used it to tickle her clit and slowly pushed a finger inside Touko, making her jump.

He kissed above her collarbone, down to her breasts, flicking his tongue over her nipple. He then latched onto it, swirling his tongue around the bud, all while playing with her clit.

Touko blushed as she spotted the bulge in her boyfriend's pants grow.

"I take it you like what you see?" he said.

She nodded.

Byakuya then unzipped his pants, letting his arousal breathe. He then shifted himself so that he was sitting on the bed and Touko in front of him.

"Come on. It's not going to suck itself."

Touko blushed upon hearing his words. She yanked his undergarments down to reveal his rather impressive length.

"Wow." she murmured.

She then proceeded to softly run her tongue above the underside of his stiff member up to the head, where she started sucking on it. A husky breath from the blond boy only encouraged her to go deeper, her hand grazing over the coarse hair at the base.

She had engulfed the whole thing. All that time reading and writing erotic novels really paid off.

"Nnnrghh..." Byakuya groaned, his fingers entangled in Touko's dark hair.

He grabbed the sheets, messing them up.

"God...Touko..." he said, just starting to come closer to his orgasm. "F-Faster...please...it feels like boiling water. Finish what you started...already..."

Her head bobbed up and down faster, going back down when her lips were barely touching the tip.

"Oh...god...I'm going to...come..." he grunted, biting his lip hard enough for it to start bleeding (just try to think about the pink blood in the game XD). That could get patched up in the infirmary later.

Within a few moments, he cried out in pure bliss as the sky came crashing down on him, releasing himself inside her mouth.

"How was that?" Touko said after swallowing all of the semen.

"...Hot..." Byakuya said, catching his breath from his bone-crushing orgasm.

"Your lip is bleeding. Do you want me to get you something?"

"No. It's fine."

"So, do you want more? I think I have enough energy for one or two more rounds."

"Sure..."


End file.
